The Holy Queen's Proxy
|gold = 1600 1600 1600 |exp = 800 800 800 |chests = All Stages: |notes = Enemies: Boss: Wolf }} Part 1/3 Rafalgar [ Hey! You're finally here. ] Pirika [ Rafalgar! You came to greet us? ] Rafalgar [ Honestly, I don't like human towns. My neck just gets all stiff. ] Rafalgar [ I found some excuse to get out. ] Silva [ My neck gets stiff too. They're just too uptight at the Holy Capital. ] Rafalgar [ Huh? Who the heck is this guy? ] Pirika [ He is the Soldier's Guild Leader at the Vice Capital. We owe him a lot. ] Rafalgar [ I see. You took care of these guys. Much appreciated, old man. ] Silva [ You must be older than me. A geezer shouldn't be calling me old. ] Rafalgar [ Huh? ] Silva [ Wanna go at it? ] Pirika [ Timeout! No fighting here. This is not the time or place. ] Gilbert [ Rafalgar, have the others convened? ] Rafalgar [ Yeah. You're the last. Phoena, I think the Holy Queen was looking for you. ] Gilbert [ It's probably about the seal. You should go and meet her majesty. ] Phoena [ Understood. Rafalgar, where can I find the Holy Queen? ] Rafalgar [ Probably at the shrine. ] Phoena [ Thank you. I'll head over right away. ] Gilbert [ Hero, there is probably no need, but please escort her to the shrine. ] Pirika [ Got it. Rafalgar, see you later. ] Rafalgar [ Hm? A battle? I wanna go. ] Gilbert [ Rafalgar. You are needed in the conference, not the battlefield... ] Rafalgar [ I know. It was worth a shot, though. ] Pirika [ We'll head for the shrine. ] Part 2/3 Pirika [ Though they were weak, I was still surprised to see monsters here. ] Phoena [ That just proves the Black Army is becoming more active. ] Einslotte [ I'm sorry for asking you to come all the way out here. ] Phoena [ I do not mind... ] Einslotte [ Something wrong? ] Phoena [ Um, your majesty... Louise? ] Louise [ I can't do it. I can't be at the Round-Table Conference! ] Phoena [ What happened? ] Einslotte [ Well, she usually serves as the Holy Queen's double just fine, but... ] Einslotte [ Being in front of all the kings is too much. Even I have my limits as a helper. ] Pirika [ Is that what this is all about? ] Louise [ This is no light matter. How am I to voice my opinion with such important people... ] Louise [ I get so nervous just thinking about it... ] Pirika [ You don't have to be nervous. Ashrina and Princess Tsuru have an air about them... ] Pirika [ Otherwise, a rowdy sprite, a battle crazed ogre, strange sages, a lazy merchant... ] Pirika [ Let's see, then there's the hammer lady and a chef. ] Louise [ Everyone besides the lazy merchant and chef sound scary?! ] Pirika [ You think so? ] Einslotte [ I suppose they all have strong personalities, but you'll be fine. ] Louise [ B-But... ] Phoena [ Louise... I mean, your majesty. ] Louise [ Y-Yes? What is it? ] Phoena [ We came through the territory controlled by Black Troops. ] Einslotte [ That's quite reckless of you... ] Phoena [ There were no signs of life. Only a vast land of death. ] Phoena [ This continent faces the same fate if you just sit and twiddle your thumbs. ] Phoena [ The Black Army must be defeated before that happens. ] Phoena [ Please. We need your strength to defeat the Black King and protect this world. ] Louise [ Phoena. What can I do... ] Einslotte [ Don't look down on yourself. I know you can do it. Believe me. ] Einslotte [ These are the words of the man that has stood by your side since that time. ] Louise [ I... I believe you. ] Einslotte [ Well then, your majesty, shall we head to the conference chamber? ] Louise [ Sir Einslotte. Please lead the way. ] Louise [ Phoena, this is for you. ] Phoena [ The seal... Thank you. ] Louise [ I should be the one thanking you. You have my gratitude, Phoena. ] Phoena [ I am merely doing what I believe needs to be done. ] Louise [ I shall also do what needs to be done. I guarantee the meeting will succeed. ] Einslotte [ Shall we depart? Hero, stay alert. There may be monsters along the way. ] Part 3/3 Pirika [ Monsters really appeared. ] Einslotte [ We don't have much time. The Black Army must be dealt with soon. ] Phoena [ For the reason, this meeting must... ] Shuza [ Hmph. You're finally here. ] Pirika [ Shuza! ] Phoena [ Shuza... I have kept my promise. Now you must keep yours. ]